24fandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Dellao
Ken Dellao was a reporter for CNB during Day 7. Before Day 7 Ken Dellao had invited Olivia Taylor, daughter of President Allison Taylor, to have dinner several times, but she had refused. Day 7 After Benjamin Juma's attack on the White House ended, President Allison Taylor's offered a speech at the White House. While she was addressing the reporters, Dellao approached Ethan Kanin and told him that he was reporting on the alleged murder of federal witness Ryan Burnett and that Ethan had released Jack Bauer and authorized him to interrogate Burnett. Ethan took him aside and tried to find out where he had gotten the information, but Ken didn't confirm anything to him. Ethan then blamed Olivia Taylor for the leak, but she denied it and told her mother that Charlie Isaacson, a producer at CNB told him their source was someone within the United States Marshals Service. about Ethan Kanin's resignation.]] Around 10:34 pm, Olivia called Dellao telling him that Kanin resigned as chief adviser and that he should go live with the statement about Kanin's involvement in Burnett's murder. He also informed him that Senator Blaine Mayer was killed allegedly by Jack Bauer as well. Dellao thanked her for providing all this inside information to him and promised to isolate the fallout on Kanin alone and away from her mother. After 12:00am, Ken called Olivia demanding to know why the Joint Chiefs were meeting. She dismissed it as a routine meeting before lowering the threat level, but he insisted he had a source inside the Port Authority that had revealed him of a possible "weapon of mass destruction" that had arrived at the Port of Alexandria. Olivia told him she wasn't going to give him details, but Ken threatened to inform the president that Olivia had been responsible for Ethan Kanin's resignation if she didn't tell him. Olivia agreed but told him he couldn't speak in the White House, so they agreed to meet at the Roosevelt Continental Hotel where he was staying. When Olivia arrived at Ken's hotel room, she reluctantly informed Ken of what had happened with Starkwood and the bio-threat. She asked him to not go public with the story because it would cause mass panic. He said he wouldn't do it if she persuaded him, alluding to sex, so they started kissing. After they had sex, Olivia again reiterated that she only cared about him not revealing the Starkwood story. However, Ken apologized to her and said that he would still go public with the story because that would boost his career. Olivia then showed him that she had recorded their sexual encounter with her cellphone, and that she would use the recording to show how he got his leads and also to inform Ken's wife of their encounter. Ken was angered as she told him she didn't want to see him again on the White House and left the room. Memorable quotes * Ken Dellao: (to Olivia Taylor) You bitch. ("Day 7: 12:00am-1:00am") Live appearances Dellao, Ken Dellao, Ken Dellao, Ken Category:Living characters Category:Day 7 antagonists